I Played The Game Without You
by SimmoneJ
Summary: What if Austin hadn't kissed Sam, and he continued on to play USC football... Revie for a sequel


**This is my first A Cinderella Story Fan Fiction I hope you enjoy...please review and if I get at the most twenty reviews I will write a sequel...This Fan Fiction is about what if Austin had not kissed Sam at the end of the football game and she never found her real acceptance letter Princeton? Austin went and played USC football. Sam still works at the diner and still lives with Fiona, Gabrielle, and Brianna.**

It had been three years since Sam had left high school. Austin and she never talked again after that. Austin went to USC to play football although he had always wanted to go to Princeton and be a poet. Sam was the only person that knew that.

Sam still worked at the diner. Sam was late again, the alarm went off but she was asleep and did not want to get up it was Saturday and she did not want to work, she was not going to get up for no body or anything... then she heard the screeching voice over the little speaker she had on her desk...

"SAM! I'm hungry and I want my breakfast now!" Fiona voice yelled

Sam didn't answer she just threw a pillow at the speaker

"SAM! NOW! Gabrielle and Brianna are in the pool and you have to go to work in five minutes!"

Sam got the courage to get up and press talk on the speaker.

"I'll be right there!"

"Sam you have to stop thinking of yourself!"

"Got it Fiona!"

Sam made breakfast pulled on her uniform and left.

When she reached the diner, she was already ten minutes late. No one cared Rhonda was her best friend and Carter who was now at acting school. He had filmed several commercials.

Rhonda greeted her.

"Morning Sam!" my reply was glum but then I had to get into work mode so I put on a fake smile and started serving people. I was serving Billy a guy that comes in all the time, he was one of my Dad's old friends. When of all people Austin Ames and his dad Andy came in.

"Holy Shit!" I cried out and Rhonda gave me a look

"Excuse me?" Billy asked

"Sorry Bill Bacon and Eggs and French toast that's it?"

"Yes Sam, you shouldn't be here Sam, your dad would have hated it!"

"Billy I can't change the past!"

"Just saying!"

Sam gave the order Rhonda and Marie asked if I could cover the back table which was where Austin and Andy was.

"But Marie I can't!"

"Please sweetie it's an emergency!"

"Fine!"

I got a new writing pad and I walked over to their table, Austin was looking at the menu. Andy looked up.

"What can I get you guys?" I said Austin remembered my voice and looked up.

"Sam..." he paused not knowing what to say

"Austin, not now!"

"Mr Ames what can I get you?"

"Umm Bacon and Eggs"

"Same here!" Austin looked at her and thought what beautiful eyes I can't believe I let her go. Whereas Sam was thinking he is just as hot as he was in high school I can't believe I let him leave without him knowing how I feel about him!

That night Sam received an email.

**Nomad64: **Dear Sam,

I do not how to say this but I am really sorry about the whole high school thing! Really and honestly, I have not let it go... I went to college to play college football when all I wanted was to go to Princeton to write. What have you done lately did you go to college?

Please reply...

Austin

I was about to reply when I got and Instant Message I clicked on it and out popped a box from Nomad64.

**Nomad64: **What are you doing here?

**PrincetonGirl818: **Should ask you the same question. Your had your dream, well your dad's lived it but I've been here in the valley for three years. I should really change my name. PrincetonGirl doesn't suit me anymore...

**Nomad64: **Sam, I had no choice. I would have loved to write but my dad had everything planned..I don't know what happened. Don't change your name PrincetonGirl818 is who you are.

**PrincetonGirl818:** I'm sorry Austin. When you came to Fiona's today what were you going to say..?

**Nomad64: **I was going to say, well to tell you the truth I have no idea what I was going to say. Sam, if you don't mind me asking what does 8 and 18 mean on your name?

**PrincetonGirl818: **It is for my favourite baseball players my first favourite had an 8 on his back and the second had a 18 on his back so it fit.

**Nomad64: **Just always wondered. I can't take away that mental image of that night we dance together and your beautiful eyes.

**PrincetonGirl818: **Austin I thought that I had fallen in love with you on that night, what does your number 64 stand for?

**Nomad64: **It's the number of my favourite football player. He played with my dad.

**PrincetonGirl818: **What was his name?

**Nomad64: **Hal Montgomery...captain of the Fighting Frogs. My dad hated your dad because he was captain my dad wasn't.

**PrincetonGirl818: **LOL :)

**Nomad64: **I want to hear your laugh again, meet me at the park in half hour?

**PrincetonGirl818: **For old times sake why not :)

**Nomad64: **I think I've fallen for an angel :)

_PrincetonGirl818 and Nomad64 have left the chat room._

The next half hour went by and soon Sam was waiting for Austin to appear. He did with flowers.

"Sam, I've missed you!" he said putting his hand to her face.

"Austin, you left me humiliated and alone and you went to USC to play football, what did you want to do with you life?"

"Go to Princeton and be a poet with you..." those last words lingered with him, he wanted to be with her.

"You want to be with me?"

"From the moment we met!"

They shared their first kiss together under a full moon, his lips lingered on hers and she got smell the shampoo in his hair, a rain drop fell onto their cheek.

"Sorry that I made you wait!"

"It's okay!"

The next day Sam sent Austin a text.

**Goodmorning**

_Sam, I love you_

**I love you Austin x**

_Want to meet up today?_

**Sure but I have to work still live with my raging step mum and have to work at diner.**

_I'm coming over I'll talk to her_

**Don't come over! I'm just cleaning my room..**

_Ok, talk to me_

**I just found a book that my dad gave me when I was little**

_What's so special about it?_

**Nothing, wait you better come over now! Austin x**

_Okay babe I'll be there soon!_

**I love you 3**

_I love you too :) Sam 3_

What Sam had just discovered was the fairy tale book had a hidden will in it from her dad's death it stated that diner, the house and everything belonged to me!

Austin arrived and showed him he kissed me when Gabrielle and Brianna walked by.

"AUSTIN! What are you doing here?" they were now all flirty

"Hi, I'm here to see Sam, we have a date today!" He grinned they groaned but kept smiling that fact smile.

"Maybe you'd like to take me on a date sometime?" Gabrielle squeaked

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Whats her name, are you still with Shelby Cummings!"

"No her name is Sam!"

We walked passed them and to the kitchen where Fiona was.

"SAM! What are you still doing here?"

"Mrs Mongometry I liked to talk to you!"

"Austin Ames, your Gabrielle's boyfriend right the footballer!" she smiled

"No I'm Sam boyfriend!"

"No your not!"

"Yes he is!" Sam said

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"I'm looking for something to eat?"

"But that's _my _refridgerator!"

"What makes you think that?"

"When were you going to tell me about my dad's hidden will?"

"What hidden will you know that he had no will and everything belongs to me!"

"No! Fiona I found the will and everything is mine I have a district attonery outside and police now tell me why?"

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry your not very bright I didn't think you know!"

"You bitch!"

"Hey!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**So Hal's was restored to it former glory, Rhonda became co owner and Gabrielle and Brianna left to go to Australia whereas their mother was thrown into jail. **

**Austin and Sam lived in that house and soon they were married. But when Sam goes back online just to check up on things, on that website where Austin and Sam had met. When Sam meets someone else what will happen?**


End file.
